Timoria: O Mito
by N. Mandy
Summary: Ela descobriu algo íncrivel, mas ninguém acreditou nela e para provar que não era uma mentirosa, ela aceita o "acordo". Mas será que as condições não eram muito altas para ela? Tsuna/Haru. 2786 --- One Shot A.U.


Yo!

Estou de volta com uma One Shot de um casal diferente! \o/

Minha primeira fic 2786 :D

Esse já foi meu casal favorito, mas isso é passado! 8086 na veia! XD

(E a responsável já sabe de quem é a culpa, né Purikon? XD)

Hahaha, bem, eu tirei a idéia dessa fic de um texto que eu e mais algumas amigas tínhamos feito para a aula de Filosofia, então os créditos não são só meus. Eu também agradeço muito a Purikon por betar essa One Shot para mim, te amo Fabi! *-*

Sem mais delongas, eis a história!

Apreciem com moderação!

E não esqueçam de deixar review! ;9

**__________________________________________________________**

**Título**: Timoria/Τιμωρία

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Gênero:** Romance/Paródia/Fantasia/ Falha tentativa de humor.

**Casal: **Miura Haru e Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: **

É gente, Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira-sensei.

~ O mito é original. Não é apenas de minha autoria, eles pertencem também a algumas amigas minhas que ajudaram a escrever para a aula de Filosofia :D

________________________________________________________________

**Timoria**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

Em um mundo onde apenas existia à noite, e os deuses monopolizavam a luz do Sol, deixando a Lua como a única fonte de luz daquele lugar. O brilho do astro refletia os atos dos habitantes desse mundo, podendo brilhar mais forte ou mais fraco.

Um dia uma garota de cabelos castanhos andava pelas montanhas, e após ficar perdida, sem querer acabou encontrando um misterioso portal que levava ao reino dos deuses. Curiosa, adentrou o lugar, e acabou descobrindo um segredo das belas divindades; os vestuários que usavam eram feitos de um tecido celestial com pontos muito brilhantes que reluziam incandescentes.

A garota conseguiu fugir dali despercebida; se fosse pega, teria que lidar com a ira dos deuses por entrar em um lugar proibido, e ela **definitivamente** não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Caminhou por algum tempo até encontrar o caminho que levava a sua vila. A moça ainda não acreditava no que havia visto; aqueles vestidos eram de uma beleza fora do comum, e ela havia se encantado com o vestuário.

– Hahi! Kyoko-chan! I-pin-chan! – reconheceu as amigas quando chegou a sua vila.

- Haru-chan! Nós estávamos preocupadas! – Kyoko disse angustiada, carregando a menininha de vestes chinesas no colo.

- Hahi, a Haru se perdeu, de repente a luz da Lua ficou muito fraca e a Haru não encontrou mais o caminho de volta... – explicou chorosa.

- Que bom que a Haru está bem. – disse I-pin com sua voz infantil.

- Sim! – concordou. – Mas sabe a Haru descobriu uma coisa incrível! – exclamou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Eh? O que Haru-chan? – Kyoko perguntou curiosa, colocando I-pin no chão.

- H-Hahi... A-As Deusas... E-Elas usam lindos vestidos brilhantes! – disse eufórica, lembrando-se dos lindos vestidos.

- Haru-chan... Você esta bem? Não bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? – Kyoko perguntou preocupada, achando que a amiga estava delirando; era impossível ela saber de algo assim.

- Não diga besteira, garota idiota. – disse um rapaz de cabelos prateados aparecendo do lado das garotas.

- A Haru não é idiota, Gokudera-san! – retrucou nervosa.

- É claro que é! – gritou rispidamente. – E pelo jeito, mentirosa também!

- Hahi! Não chame a Haru de mentirosa! – disse no mesmo tom.

Kyoko apenas observava os dois amigos discutirem; era algo normal entre eles.

- Ah, Tsuna-kun. – disse Kyoko ao reconhecer o menino de cabelos espetados.

- Kyoko-chan. – chamou, se juntando aos amigos. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ao notar a agitação.

- Haru-chan disse que as Deusas usam vestidos brilhantes... – respondeu preocupada.

- Como isso pode ser possível? – debochou.

- Até o Tsuna-san acha que a Haru é mentirosa... – protestou a moça com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Ela ouviu isso?!"_ perguntou-se o rapaz, jurando que havia falado baixo o suficiente para a garota não ouvir.

- Nem o Tsuna-san acredita na Haru! – berrou, saindo correndo em prantos.

- Ei! Haru! – tentou o garoto, mas a menina fora mais rápida e logo desapareceu na imensidão da noite.

- Deixe ela, 10°! – falou Gokudera com desdém. – Assim ela aprende a deixar de ser mentirosa!

- Sim, mas eu não acho que a Haru mentiria sobre algo assim. – suspirou, cabisbaixo e preocupado.

* * *

Haru correu para casa. Chorava por seus amigos não acreditarem nela. Nem mesmo Tsuna havia confiado nela; ele que sempre levava em consideração os sentimentos e o bem estar dos outros. Haru não gostava da idéia de ser duvidada por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Ela chorava bastante, as lágrimas simplesmente não paravam, por mais que se esforçasse em cessar o fluxo lacrimal. E se assustou quando percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Hahi! – gritou entre as lágrimas.

- Ciaossu. – cumprimentou um bebê usando vestes gregas e um par de ramos por cima do cabelo preto desgrenhado. Ele brilhava estranhamente, lembrando o brilho das deusas que Haru havia visto mais cedo.

- Q-Quem é você...? – perguntou assustada, limpando os olhos avermelhados.

- Eu sou Rebo-Zeus. – disse calmamente.

- Rebo-Zeus...? – a garota perguntou impressionada e um pouco confusa.

- Sim, estou aqui porque sei que você não estava mentindo. – a figura divina informou.

O que um Deus queria com ela? Será que era para puni-la por entrar em solo divino? A garota engoliu em seco.

- Posso fazer um acordo com você. – disse o bebê.

- Hahi? – perguntou assustada, fitando a figura divina.

– Eu te dou o tecido celestial das Deusas para você pregar no céu, assim saberão que você não mentiu, mas em troca você nunca poderá se relacionar com um homem. – fez a proposta.

Haru ponderou por um momento, e aceitou sem pensar duas vezes; odiava que os outros duvidassem dela.

- A Haru aceita. – disse firmemente. Rebo-Zeus entregou o tecido para a garota e desapareceu com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

E como ordenado, ela pregou o tecido. Passados alguns anos, o céu continuava estrelado e Haru não se envolvera com nenhum homem até então. Porém, um dia, quando caiu de uma ponte e foi salva do afogamento por Tsuna, ela acabou se apaixonando por ele. E ela nem havia se tocado antes que o sentimento era recíproco.

O garoto sabia que não podiam ficar juntos, graças ao infeliz acordo que a amada fizera com Zeus. Até então Tsuna havia agüentado bem ficar longe dela, mas não conseguiria suportar por muito tempo; ele a amava demais. Tentou pensar em uma solução. Algo veio em sua mente: E se o acordo não fosse capaz de existir? Ele poderia tentar.

- Você não deveria ter feito esse acordo, Haru. – Tsuna disse cabisbaixo.

- Me perdoe, Tsuna-san... – desculpou-se, sentindo a culpa. – Hahi, a Haru não pode deixar o Tsuna-san se envolver com a Haru. A Haru tem que manter a sua palavra.

- Eu acho que sei um jeito de trapacear o acordo.

- Hahi! Tsuna-san, por favor, não faça nada! Se Rebo-Zeus descobrir, ele irá puni-lo também. – disse chorosa, não se perdoaria se Tsuna fosse castigado também por sua causa.

– Minha idéia não envolve você quebrar o acordo, mas sim o que o mantém válido. – o jovem disse confiante.

- Hahi. Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

– As respostas virão ao seu tempo. - falou enigmático.

Dizendo isso ele saiu para quebrar o acordo, deixando Haru muito preocupada. Tsuna andou até o lugar onde o tecido havia sido pregado e colocando seu plano em pratica, começou a tirar o tecido celestial, achando que se não houvesse o tecido, não existiria porque a garota dar algo em troca, quando não se havia o que receber.

Mas ao tirar o tecido, removeu o tecido da noite junto, liberando o dia no mundo dos mortais, deixando o Sol iluminar a vida das pessoas como nunca acontecera antes. Isso enfureceu os Deuses e Rebo-Zeus chamou os dois para discutir o assunto. Tsuna ficou surpreso quando Rebo-Zeus apareceu para o casal.

- Hã? Reborn! – gritou espantado.

- Reborn-chan? Aquele bebê que a mãe do Tsuna-san cuida? – a garota perguntou. – Onde?

- Tsuna, você faz tudo errado. Por isso que fui designado a ser seu professor particular. – o Deus/Professor disse. – Vocês dois vão ser castigados. Queriam quebrar o acordo e ainda por cima libertaram o dia no mundo dos mortais. – repreendeu duramente.

– Eu não queria libertar o dia, apenas ficar com ela. E por que você propôs tal acordo para começo de conversa?! – disse exasperado.

– Isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu simplesmente, e um sorriso maquiavélico brotou em seu rosto. - Fizeram algo errado e os dois vão ser castigados.

- Então só eu mereço castigo! – exclamou desesperado. – A Haru não sabia do que eu havia planejado! Eu não contei nada a ela!

– É verdade? – seu sorriso se alargou.

– Hahi... Sim, mas... – falou receosa.

– Então você voltará a viver no seu mundo, mas não poderá se relacionar com mais nenhum homem pelo resto de sua vida. – decretou.

– Mas... – começou a dizer, mas Tsuna a olhou repreendendo-a e assuntando-a. – A Haru vai fazer isso. – disse cabisbaixa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– E você... – apontou para Tsuna, seu sorriso não havia sumido completamente. - Seu castigo será ter que trocar os tecidos do dia e da noite, e nunca mais poderá dormir. – seu sorriso voltou a se alargar com a idéia.

- Hã?! Mas Reborn, isso não é exagero?! – perguntou indignado.

– Considere isso como um treino para quando se tornar o Décimo Vongola. – sorriu.

Tsuna era o sucessor da família mais influente e perigosa da região. Mas era algo que não queria se envolver, e por ser rebelde, fora enviado um professor particular para cuidar dele e transformá-lo em um sucessor digno.

– E você será imortal, se tentar dormir, levará um choque para acordá-lo.

- O QUÊ?!

Tsuna foi separado de sua amada. E até hoje ele continua trocando os tecidos do dia e da noite, levando choques constantemente. E Haru nunca pode se esquecer de seu amado pelo restou da eternidade.

- Por que eu sou tão azarado? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Porque você é o bom-para-nada Tsuna. – Reborn respondeu.

* * *

**~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Olá gente! Aqui estamos nós com uma nova One-Shot.

Não posso levar todos os créditos, já que eu não fui a única a escrever a história. Foi assim, em um belo dia da semana, o professor pira e manda agente fazer um mito com o tema castigo em grupo para apresentar em teatro. E aí está a fonte. Eu tinha digitado o trabalho e guardado no meu computador, mas no final nós nem usamos. ¬¬"

Tenho que dar os créditos para as meninas que estavam no meu grupo: Maria, Julia, Ana, Isadora B., Laís, Bárbara e outras que não lembro agora, mas que tenho certeza que também ajudaram. ^-^"

Amo vocês meninas! *-*

~ Primeiramente, eu queria ter feito com Yamamoto (8086 FOREVER AND EVER!! *-*), mas ele simplesmente não combinou com o personagem do homem que eu e minha amigas criamos, então ficou o Tsuna :D. E eu também não queria modificar muito a história original, por isso ficou meio curta. n.n"

~ Ah, "timoria" significa castigo em grego. Vocês não imaginam como foi difícil traduzir para grego, eu ia lá no meu amigo Google Tradutor e ele vinha com a palavra (palavra?!) Τιμωρία, e eu não achava com o alfabeto romano, só no grego... Até que uma luz se acendeu em meu caminho e eu achei na Wikipédia Americana (Viva a Wikipédia! \o/).

~ Obrigada fabi! *-*

Te amo, viu? Você é a melhor beta do mundo todo!! :D

~ Espero que gostem *-*

E por favor não esquecem de deixar reviews, assim eu posso melhorar no futuro ^^

**Kisu's :*, Amandy-san.**


End file.
